


Shelter me

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Matchmaking, Family, Humor, M/M, Romance, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a favour to Andromeda that ended in a rainstorm - but what it brings him he might love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: Thank you so much to my dear beta Kiss she has helped me to get this into a good shape. I enjoyed this snarky Harry!

"Grandma!" The sound of running feet and the laughter of a little boy brightens her home. She smiles indulgently, knowing that once again they lost the time. She is used to it by now and forgives Harry each and every time that he stands in front of her flustered and worried that this time, she might be mad.

"Grandma, Uncle Harry took me to the zoo and we saw so many wonderful animals, I love the lions, but the snakes are way cool and he can talk to them!" Teddy almost barrels her over in his excitement, while Harry follows at a more sedate pace, rubbing his neck, still looking like a little boy to her instead of the young man that he has grown into.

"I am so sorry, Andy! I couldn’t pry him away from the Anacondas. He demanded that I have a conversation with them about their living conditions and who knew that once they got started, they just wouldn’t shut up!" He looks at her imploringly and she smiles at him. Harry really is a Godsend, taking Teddy out every week so that she can have her afternoon with friends.

At twenty-two, she would have thought that he had other things to do with his Saturdays, that the novelty of taking care of a baby and being a godfather would have eventually worn off, but Harry always put Teddy above his own needs. The boy will make a wonderful father one day; if he can find the right partner, that is. There always seems to be something that isn’t quite right about his boyfriends though, but if she gets her way she might just have the perfect solution for this. She has to tread carefully though, Harry hates meddling. And thus she adopts a slight frown and sighs as if put out.

"You know, Harry, I had so hoped that you would be on time. My friend Mariella was waiting around for an extra hour waiting to meet Teddy, and only just left before you arrived."

As if on cue Harry looks guilty. "I am really sorry, Andy, can I do something to make this up to you?"

"Well there is something." She hesitates, knowing full well that he will draw it out of her. She might be old, but she is a born Black and naturally, a master of manipulation.

"Out with it, Andy," he says, smiling winningly at her and she marvels at the handsomeness of his face.

"Well, Mariella could come over tomorrow for dinner and stay, but then she has to leave her nephew alone. He just got back from America and wanted to have a stroll through London with her. I would hate for him to be left out, just because I forgot to stress how important it was that you are on time today."

He frowns a little. "The nephew, how old is he?"

"Matthew is twenty-one, he probably would feel better if someone of his own age were to show him the city. He’ll start university in fall and could use a few friends. Mariella has to leave on Monday, so it really would be the only chance for her to come by." She looks at him with sad eyes, knowing already that she has won.

"And he doesn’t know who I am? Andy, I am only doing this if he is not doing the hero worship routine."

"Harry, would I ask you to take someone on a tour through London if I thought he would do such a thing?"

He shakes his head in fond exasperation, and she knows that he has figured out what she wanted from him all along, but he gives in with grace and a wink.

"Ok I will take him out tomorrow afternoon, and show him around. If he is nice, we can catch dinner together. I am assuming from your smug smile that he is of the same orientation as I am?"

"Oh, Harry, what do you think of me?"

"Only the worst, Andy, only the worst. But I love you so you are in luck. I will take the young man out and pretend that this is not a blind date, set up by my wonderful meddling motherly friend."

And with that, they both dissolve into pealing laughter. That attracts Teddy out from the kitchen where Winky has prepared shepherd's pie for dinner and has indulged the little nuisance with a biscuit.

#

 

The next day finds Harry getting dressed carefully. Andromeda stressed that Matthew doesn’t know about the hero thing and Harry would love to meet someone who is not a Muggle yet still doesn't fall over themselves at the fact that they are having dinner with Harry Potter. He has been alone for far too long, so if things go well he might even enjoy this set up.

Harry is nervous even though he doesn't want to admit it and agonizes a little about what to wear. Still, he does clean up quite nicely, if Hermione is to be believed. So he decides to dress in dark colors; nothing too posh, just some dark trousers and an equally dark jumper. Harry gives himself a final once over in the mirror, deeming himself presentable before he grabs a light jacket out of the closet. The sun is still out, but it is a bit chilly, spring has arrived but it reminds them that summer is not quite there yet.

Standing in front of Andromeda’s house, she gives him an appreciative once over. "My you do look nice, Harry." Handing him the Apparition coordinates she shoos him away and he obliges her.

Apparating is easy, and he doesn't even stumble at the landing. He looks around and sees that he is in a park of sorts. A young man sits on the bench close to him, looking at him questioningly.

"Hey, are you Harry?" The stranger gets up and Harry looks his fill. A fit enough bloke, golden curls, bright blue eyes looking out from a smooth face and a cheerful grin stretches pouty lips. Yes, it could have been worse.

"Yeah I’m Harry, you must be Matthew?" He poses it as a question.

"Yeah but please call me Matt, otherwise I'll feel like a scolded little boy." Matt grins at him openly.

"Hm so you don't like to be scolded when you are naughty?" Huh where did that come from? Harry feels the blood rush into his face and wants to groan, but a gentle laugh saves him from his own embarrassment.

"You are cute. But things like that I only discuss after the second date." Matt winks at him and turns toward the park. "My gran said you could show me a little around seeing as I got here only a week ago, and my time has been packed with finding a flat and getting signed in at university."

"Sounds interesting." Harry looks around once more. They are passing the afternoon with a walk. Harry laughs quite a bit and finds himself drawn to Matt more and more, but only in a friendly manner.

"So what are you looking for in a guy?" Matt asks the question when they settle on a bench licking ice-cream and observing people.

Harry feels taken aback at the blunt question, but he answers after a few moments of contemplation. "I guess, I want someone who doesn’t act starstruck at my presence, someone who likes me for me, someone passionate, dedicated to what they are doing, honest with me."

He turns towards Matt who looks at him, with a gentle smile and Harry feels sad all of a sudden, without knowing why.

"You sound like you could use a friend, Harry." Matt cocks his head.

Harry laughs and if it has a tint of bitterness in it he doesn’t quite know where it comes from.

"I can always do with a real friend."

"Are you up for catching a friendly dinner with me?" Matt throws him another one of his half smirk half smiles that cause a pang in Harry’s chest. He nods.

The sky has turned into a dark mass of clouds. And when they enter Diagon Alley, all of the shops apart from the Golden Goose are closed. Of course on a Sunday this late everything is closed.

Dinner turns out to be just as comfortable.

"You know I would like to see you again if you don't mind being my friend?"

"I would like to see you again as well, Harry." There is a warmth in his voice that Harry adores and still he wonders what it would sound like said with a little more snark.

They end up paying and leaving for the Apparition point continuing to chat and laugh when it happens. Halfway down the street, the weather breaks and a torrent of rain crashes down. Harry acts on instinct and pulls Matt into the nearest and only open store, which appears to be something of a chemist, going by the amount of hygiene articles on the shelves.

Before Harry can actually process where they have ended up the shopkeeper shows up, and Harry finds himself speechless.

"Malfoy?" He sounds like a complete dolt probably and who can begrudge him? It is not every day that one finds his arch-rival in a chemist, wearing an apron of sorts.

"Nice outfit..." He doesn't want to be mean, but it goes against everything that he thought he knew about Draco Malfoy, whom he has in his mind outfitted in impeccable clothes and not in this strange sort of apron, stained with god knows what. Draco flushes deeply and Matt looks at both of them with raised eyebrows

"To what do I owe the displeasure of your company, and that of your boyfriend." Draco almost spits the last word out and Matt snorts quietly with laughter.

"Well in case it escaped your notice, but it is kind of raining out there." Harry points outside over his shoulder.

"And that is of my concern how?" Draco cocks his head, but there is a challenging glint in the grey eyes "Are you made of sugar? Will you melt when you get wet?"

"Oh I am plenty sweet, but melting would be impractical. Imagine if I went down the drain every time I took a shower." Another flush steals over Draco's face and Harry finds himself wondering just how far that flush reaches. His mouth is dry all of a sudden and he takes an involuntary step towards Draco. His hand twitches as if wanting to touch, but he refrains from taking hold of Draco.

"So you are only here because it's raining? You don't need anything from the chemist?" Draco looks at him and Harry racks his brain what Draco might want from him.

"Merlin, Potter how dense can you be, do you need lube or protection?" Draco grins openly at Harry's discomfort.

"What does your boss say about the way you treat your customers?" Harry splutters and Matt is all but in stitches.

"Why Potter, are you afraid he might fire me? I am sorry to disappoint you. He can't fire me it would be kind of hard to fire myself."

"Oh, this is your shop?" Harry was baffled "I didn't know."

"There is a lot about me that you don't know." And something has changed all of a sudden.

Harry looks at Draco, really looks for the first time ever since they parted ways after Hogwarts. Draco has grown up, his face still angular but not pointy. His eyes are a soft grey, his fingers stained and long. Elegant fingers that Harry would like to feel on his body. And a mouth that challenges him, makes him want to continue their friendly bantering, and a mouth that he would like to kiss if he ever has a chance to do so.

"What if I want to know you better?" Harry breathes.

"What will your date say about that?" Draco is subdued all of a sudden.

Matt chimes in. "His friend," he emphasizes the word. "Would say, that he would be happy to find someone one day with whom the sparks fly like that. Boys I have no idea what the deal is with you two but I suggest you close shop and shag or if you need to talk before, then talk—whatever works better for you."

"You are just friends?" Draco looks at Harry.

He turns to Matt and grins. "Yeah, I am sure Andromeda hoped for a different outcome, but we are just friends."

And just like that, even though it is still pouring outside, the sun rises in Draco's smile.

He walks toward the door of the shop and flips a little sign over that proclaims "We are closed".

"Can I use your Floo? It is still raining," Matt asks Draco with a charming smile. Draco shows him to the backroom. And Matt grins at Harry winking. "Go get him." And then he disappears.

"So, Harry do you want to talk?" Draco cocks his eyebrow.

Harry doesn’t need to think. He grabs Draco pulls him close and Apparates them into his own bedroom. The rain still splatters against the window panes, while Draco and Harry get reacquainted.

There will be time for talk later.


End file.
